Characters/Bors
Overview | width="230px" valign="top" | Pros: * Hardy front-liner with decent stats all around * Great support skills for healing and debuffing * Passive synergizes well with her role as tank/support | width="230px" valign="top" | Cons: * Very limited range on any offensive skills * Relies on her teammates to build meter for her support skills * Standard low Luck stat common to Brittania knights |} Skills |} Sir Bors is one among the few solid front line tanks with a clear focus on supporting her team. Her stats really suit this role well, with high Defense backed up by solid Attack and Speed. Though she doesn't have much in the way of raw damage, her offensive skills will dish out heavier damage than expected due to bludgeon type having advantage against most other character types. In addition, the relatively low delay of her skills that utilize Brave is helpful to keep her from lagging behind the flow of battle while playing support. Finally, her passive skill is basically the cherry on top of this support tank play style, giving the unit directly behind her a big boost to their Attack stat. Bors doesn't bring any surprises to the table with her basic Strike attack. As you'd expect, it's a strong, but slightly slow, basic attack with limited range. Her second skill, however, is a real powerhouse. At first, Heal Aura may seem a bit costly at 3 Brave, but it is one of the strongest AND fastest healing skills in the game, clocking in at 360% power with only 100 delay. It is an extremely useful single target heal, but do take note that it will not remove any status ailments. Rounding out Bors' support tool belt is Discern Weakness. For a mere 2 Brave and a 20 Wait startup, she can slow down an enemy by stacking on an extra 15 delay, as well as expose its vulnerabilities for double damage on the next hit. This skill is an absolute monster for setting up strong combos with her teammates, allowing for momentous instant-kill setups vs dangerous enemies. Just be sure not to use a multi-hit attack on the debuffed target, as only the first hit of the skill will benefit from the double damage bonus. Her hero skill is the mythical weapon Courechouse, where she literally lays down the hammer on potentially an entire row of enemies. This attack can dish out 260% damage on up to 3 targets, which is often further augmented by type advantage, so it's surprisingly potent. Any survivors will be pushed downwards, which in addition to messing with enemy formation, can also further multiply the damage output through collision. It does have a hefty 50 Wait startup time though, so avoid using it when she has aggro from the enemy team, or else she may eat a critical hit and lose the charge. Much like using her support skills, timing is key to utilizing this close-range finisher properly. Items Bors is effective enough on her own that the only items she really needs are those that ease her meter usage. Otherwise, the best items for her role are those that give her damage mitigation, additional passives, or any non-luck stat boosts. She is also a potential candidate for minor Wait reduction items. Good Item Synergy: # Brave generation or Brave usage mitigation #* Items like the Emerald Tablet or Akashic Record really help lessen her meter usage. # Damage mitigation #* Healing draws enemy aggro just like dealing damage, so her tanking ability is important. # Additional passives #* All of the extra passives synergize well, but Aegis Shield stacks with her natural passive perfectly. # Raw stat boosts #* There aren't many big attack boosts that synergize well, but the defense and speed boosts are ideal. # Wait reduction #* Even just Lia Fail is plenty enough to make Discern Weakness very hard to interrupt. Missions Category:Characters Category:EiyuuSenki